falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Enclave power armor (Fallout 3)
(Non-playable) |item name2 =Enclave power helmet |dr2 =9 |hp2 =75 |effects2 =Charisma -1 Radiation Resistance +5 |weight2 =5 |value2 =110 |repair2 =Enclave power helmet |baseid2 = |footer = }} The advanced power armor Mk II,Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game Of The Year Edition p. 130: "This is also known as Advanced Power Armor Mark 2. The Enclave sacriﬁ ce part of the Strength bonus, but there is less Agility penalty with this armor. It is also slightly more hard-wearing."''The Lone Wanderer: ''"So... Any thoughts on the Enclave?" Bowditch: "They're sporting some pretty impressive Power Armor, I'll give them that. The Advanced Mark II. But that's all right. With a few modifications, our own armor will more than handle anything they throw at it." (ScribeBowditch.txt)The Lone Wanderer: "Here's some Power Armor from the Enclave." Henry Casdin: "Well I'll be damned. The Advanced Power Armor Mark II. This is superb. Absolutely superb." (ProtectorCasdin.txt) Citadel Lab Terminal, Enclave Tactical Assessment often simply called Enclave power armor and nicknamed Black Devil armor by Brotherhood paladins The Lone Wanderer: "So... Any thoughts on the Enclave?" Peabody: "So they have Plasma weapons! Bah! It's strong technology, I'll give you that, but limited in modability. I've already started removing the compensators on our laser weapons to cut through the Black Devil power armor of theirs. We'll drop them like any other meat, don't you worry." (ScribePeabody.txt) is a high-end model of power armor used exclusively by the Enclave's Department of the Army and developed after the Great War and the destruction of the Enclave Oil Rig in 2241. It is composed entirely of lightweight composites rather than the usual combination of metal and composite plates found on the previous designation of advanced power armor, the MK I. Its design is substantially different from another, earlier model of the MK II. Background The advanced power armor Mark II represents a significant upgrade over the older Mark I. It is composed entirely of lightweight ceramic composites, providing even more protection than the regular advanced power armor.Fallout 2 item description: "{34900}{}{Adv. Power Armor MKII} {34901}{}{This powered armor appears to be composed of entirely of lightweight ceramic composites rather than the usual combination of metal and ceramic plates. It seems as though it should give even more protection than the standard Advanced Power Armor.}" (PRO ITEM.MSG (Fallout 2)) Unlike the Mark I, the Mark II features a large profile, and more effective, segmented armor plates to achieve a superior degree of protection, with the hump replaced with pauldrons that evoke old world power armor designs, such as the T-45. The helmet assembly retains the insectoid eyepiece arrangement of the Mark I helmet, but the overall shape has been changed to an even more insect-like appearance, with a reduced vertical profile.Mark II armor appearance. The suit was originally available in limited qualities. Following the destruction of the oil rig and the flight to the Capital Wasteland, the Enclave has designated the Mark II as its official service uniform and manufactured it en masse once it gained access to Raven Rock and Adams AFB, eventually displacing the older, less protective Mark I suits entirely.Citadel terminals; Citadel Information Terminals & Citadel Lab Terminals, Enclave Tactical Assessment Characteristics The set consists of two pieces, the body armor and helmet. Like all power armor, Power Armor Training is required to equip it. It provides +1 Strength and -1 Agility; one less Strength bonus and Agility penalty than the T-45d power armor. There is also a 5% increase to Radiation Resistance. Enclave power armor is also slightly more durable than standard T-45d power armor. Locations * Worn by Enclave soldiers. * Three are found in the Rockland car tunnel, two of which on the floor, one on a nearby Enclave soldier corpse. Notes * Unlike the Fallout 2 version, this armor is inferior to the T-51b power armor (It actually has 10 less DR and has lower Radiation Resistance). * It is possible to see raiders wearing Enclave power armor, though raiders would not have gone through power armor training. * The helmet bears a close resemblance to the helmet of the Midwestern Brotherhood's power armor. * This version of Enclave power armor appears as legacy content in Fallout: New Vegas, along with the Enclave soldiers, although they can only be accessed with console commands. It has a DT of 32 for the armor and 6 for the helmet, giving it 7 DT more than T-51b power armor and 4 DT more than Remnants power armor. * This armor can be given to Protector Casdin as a part of the unmarked quest The Outcast Collection Agent. Gallery EnclaveSoldier 4 APAMKII 2277.jpg|Three Enclave soldiers wearing the armor being dropped off from a Vertibird. EnclaveSoldier 5 APAMKII 2277.jpg Fo3BS_Enclave_power_amor_RCT.jpg|The power armors in the Rockland car tunnel Enclave power armor CA1.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz Enclave power armor CA2.jpg Enclave power armor CA3.jpg Enclave power armor CA4.jpg Enclave power armor CA5.jpg Enclave power armor CA6.jpg Enclave power armor CA7.jpg Enclave power armor CA8.jpg Enclave power armor CA9.jpg Enclave power armor CA10.jpg Enclave armor CA1.jpg Enclave armor CA2.jpg Enclave armor CA3.jpg Enclave soldier concept art.jpg References Category:Enclave technology Category:Fallout: New Vegas legacy content Category:Fallout 3 armor and clothing Category:Power armor Category:Enclave equipment es:Servoarmadura de Enclave fi:Enclave Power Armor (Fallout 3) pl:Pancerz Wspomagany Enklawy (Fallout 3) ru:Силовая броня Анклава (Fallout 3) uk:Силова броня Анклаву (Fallout 3)